disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumière/Gallery
Images of Lumière from Beauty and the Beast. Promotional Lumiere_Pose_1.png Disney Princess - Belle and friends.jpg Lumiere-1900x1200transparent.png Lumiere4.png Lumiere and fifi one.png ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) BATB photography 5.jpg|Lumiere in the 2017 Beauty and the Beast film BTB BusShelter Lumiere v4 Sm.jpg BATB French character posters 3.jpg Concept art Lumière_Concept_Art.jpg Lumiere modelsheet.jpg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Concept-Art-Lumiere.jpg BATB 2017 - Lumière and Cogsworth.jpg|2017 concept BelleCogsworthLumiere SBChrisSanders.jpg|Storyboard by Chris Sanders. CogsworthLumierePotts ConceptChrisSanders.jpg|Lumiere and the others by Chris Sanders. Lumiere Concept Art.jpg|Early concept for Lumiere by Peter Hall Screenshots ''Beauty and the Beast beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1417.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1432.jpg|"Oh Cogsworth, have a heart." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1448.jpg|"Of course Monsieur, you're welcome here!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1459.jpg|"Hello." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1462.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1542.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg|A frightened Lumiere as the Beast arrives beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1677.jpg|Lumiere tries to reason with Beast about Maurice... beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1687.jpg|...only to be roared at by the latter. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2339.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2346.jpg|"Did you see that ?" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2352.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2364.jpg|"She's the one! The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2426.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2660.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2663.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2679.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2684.jpg|"Then again maybe not." Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2767.jpg|Lumiere with Beast beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2822.jpg|"Dinner. Invite her to dinner." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3691.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3698.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3704.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3710.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3724.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3772.jpg|"Come, come show me the smile." Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3779.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3797.jpg|"You must control your temper!" Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3868.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3889.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3929.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3943.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3977.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4132.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4140.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4283.jpg|Lumiere and Cogsworth Normal beautyandthebeast 2400.jpg 2010-07-13_13-49-46_le_show_du_chandelier.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5696.jpg Be Our Guest.png|Lumiere sings ''Be Our Guest Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5613.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5621.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6107.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6448.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6502.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6633.jpg|Lumiere with Mrs. Potts and Fifi Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6619.jpg|Lumiere and Fifi Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7835.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8512.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8673.jpg|Lumiere With LeFou Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8841.jpg|Lumiere being melted by LeFou Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8872.jpg|Flamethrower! Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8879.jpg|Lumiere rescues Fifi Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9306.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9478.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9756.jpg|Lumiere after being turned back into a human Beautyandthebeast 5225.jpg|Human Lumiere and Fifi Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9846.jpg|Human Cogsworth with Human Lumiere ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.jpg|Lumiere with Cogsworth and Fife Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1863.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3044.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3054.jpg BatB - The Enchanted Christmas - A Cut Above the Rest with Cogsworth and Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere with Cogsworth singing, A Cut Above the Rest. Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7633.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-92.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-157.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-189.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-209.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-243.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-263.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-266.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-346.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-435.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-459.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-596.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-613.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-649.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1012.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1032.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1065.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1192.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1742.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1764.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1770.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1793.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1868.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1932.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1976.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2036.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2050.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2058.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2280.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2319.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2359.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2483.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2549.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2609.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2639.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2670.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2807.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7689.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3724.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3735.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3756.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3784.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3790.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3796.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3806.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3823.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3833.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3846.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3856.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4787.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4807.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4821.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4914.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4920.jpg Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4788.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3644.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3631.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2710.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-32.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-881.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-877.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-863.jpg [[Beauty and the Beast (2017 film)|''Beauty and the Beast (2017)]] Beauty-and-the-Beast-19.png|"Look at her, what if she is the one? The one who will break the spell?" Beauty-and-the-Beast-22.png|"Hello!" Beauty-and-the-beast-2017-trailer-12-lumiere-plumette.jpg|Lumiere dancing with Plumette Beauty and the Beast - Golden Globe 5.jpg|Lumiere and Cogsworth BeOurGuest-Lumiere.jpg|"Course by course! One by one!" Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 11.jpg|Lumiere after he startles Belle Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 14.jpg|"The master remains a beast forever" Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 15.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 23.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 28.jpg|Lumiere during "Be Our Guest" Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 34.jpg Bringing Beauty To Life 2.jpg BATB 2017 Academy Awards 01.jpg BATB 2017 Academy Awards 04.jpg ''House of Mouse Lumiere burns Mortimer.png House Of Mouse - Goofy's Valentine Date Romance.jpg Lumiere With Hades.png|Lumiere with Hades in ''House of Mouse Belle&Lumiere-TheStolenCartoons.png|Lumiere as Belle's evening meal Lumiere-TheMouseWhoCameToDinner.png LumieresFamily-HouseofMouse.png|Lumiere and his family as seen in House of Mouse Candle.jpg Dustycandle.jpg 9.PNG Beast three kittens HM.jpg Daisy with Lumiere and Cogsworth.PNG Goofy and Lumiere talking.PNG Cogsworth Lumiere and Mrs.Potts in House of Mouse.jpg WaxyBroom.png ''Once Upon a Time Onceuponatime lumiere, cogsworth.jpg|Lumiere in ''Once Upon a Time ouat315-0185.jpg|Belle lights Lumiere Ouat315-0192.jpg Ouat315-0193.jpg Ouat315-0197.jpg 315Lumiere.png ouat315-0455.jpg 315IPaidThePrice.png 315FindTheVault.png 315Liar.png Miscellaneous Lumiere - Walt Disney World Commercial.jpg|Lumiere in a Walt Disney World Commercial Lumiere - Disney World Fantasyland Commercial.jpg|Lumiere in a Disney World Fantasyland Commercial Video games KHII - Beast's servants.jpg Lumiereepic-mickey-3ds.jpg Station Belle KH.png Lumiere-Disney Magical World.jpg Lumiere and Mrs Potts all wet.jpg Beast with Lumiere and Mrs Potts in a GBC Commercial.jpg EmojiBlitzLumiere.png|Lumière emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Lumière_Disney_Magic_Kingdoms_Welcome_Screen.png|Lumière in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney parks and other live appearances LumiereinDisney'sHollywoodStudios.jpg|Lumiere in "Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage" from "Disney's Hollywood Studios" Lumiere.png|Lumière at Storytime with Belle. Lumiere and Donald - Mickey's PhilharMagic.jpg|Lumiere in Mickey's PhilharMagic. Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere in Toyko Disneyland Electrical Parade Dreamlights Smk110211LARGE.jpeg|Lumiere's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Lumiere_and_Cogsworth_Topiary.jpg|A Lumière topiary. Lumiere & Cogsworth.jpg Lumierelive.jpg Florida Fun 2004 002A.jpg lumiere-parade-photo-1-12.jpg 054 - Lumiere.JPG Lumiere puppet WWOS 2013.jpg Disney World_1113-11172011 (210).jpg theme park lumiere.jpg Printed OctoberIssue 008.jpg Tumblr mc5ckbI1jS1rfodbso4 250.png Lumiere's dream Issue 11 Marvel.jpg|Lumiere dreaming about Fifi in Issue 11 Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 16.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Belle (3).jpg The-Beauty-and-the-Beast-disney-princess-39411780-765-1000.jpg CogsworthLumiere Kilala1.png|In Kilala Princess. CogsworthLumierePotts Kilala3.png|In Kilala Princess. Merchandise and miscellaneous Lumiere-plush.jpg Lumiere Pin.jpg Bastille Day Pin.jpg December27th.png|Lumière's page in Disneystrology Lumiere Plush.jpg lumieretoy.jpg lumiereinwhitefigure.jpg beourgusetlumierencogzworth.png 2007lumierecogsworth.jpg LumiereCreamer.jpg|Lumiere creamer from the film's 10th anniversary tea set Mc3hjRyc0E9Tv0JHFsXQzVQ.jpg Day 6.jpg Image_Resize_Medium.asp.jpeg collectible-117084.jpg AdYj.jpg disney_store_ornament___lumiere_and_cogsworth_by_lionkingrulez-d5m9d4y.jpg jjj.jpg|Lumiere vinylmation Beauty and the beast funko prototypes.jpeg Lumiere lamp.jpg|Lamp DISNEY Princess Beauty and the Beast Story Collection.jpg Lumiere_2014_Vinyl_Pop.jpg Lumiere_Light-Up_Figure.jpg Beauty_and_the_Beast_Deluxe_Tea_Set.jpg CogsworthandLumiere-stamp.jpg Eric Goldberg Disney 92 anniversary.jpg|An illustration of various Disney "sidekick" characters by Eric Goldberg Beauty and the Beast Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Lumiere Tsum Tsum.jpg DSLumiereHuman.jpg LumiererJapanesetsumtsum.jpg|Japanese Tsum Tsum Beauty_and_the_Beast_Lumiere_Plush.jpg Beauty and the Beast Tank Top.jpg Funko Pops! - Lumiere 2017.jpg Beauty and the Beast 2017 Mystery Minis.jpg Beauty and the Beast Tsum Tsum Pins.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Object galleries Category:Beauty and the Beast galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries